


Hickies

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Hanzo is tired, but Jesse wants to have a little fun. But what happens when Hanzo forgets to cover up?





	Hickies

**N** **ote:** _Ohayō gozaimasu, Aniki_ \- Good morning, big brother

 

_ Gomenasai _ \- I'm sorry

  
  


Soft, warm lips danced against Hanzo’s skin as he closed his eyes. “Jesse, not tonight. I'm tired,” protested Hanzo.

 

“Awe...come on darlin’, ya don’t even gotta do nothin’,” replied his lover against the back of his neck.

 

“Jesse-” Hanzo cut off as teeth grazed the right side of his neck.

 

Hanzo paused as the man kissed his neck, and the Shimada knew Jesse was testing the waters on what he would allow tonight. After finding no objection, Jesse proceeded with some caution as he continued to kiss at his neck. Hanzo let out a content sigh as he leaned back against his boyfriend and tilted his head to give him more access. Each kiss lingered longer and longer against Hanzo’s neck as Jesse savored in showing Hanzo he loved him.

 

Jesse soon grew bolder, and Hanzo didn’t object as the brunette nipped at his neck. Seeing that Hanzo wasn't going to stop him, Jesse took advantage of it. He began nipping, biting, and sucking on his neck as he worked to mark what was his. He wanted to show the others what he had claimed and who he loved. The Shimada stiffened and bit his lip as he squirmed to get away from Jesse. Jesse’s arms wrapped around Hanzo’s waist and chest as he held him still. He continued to work on marking his lover for all to see and painted his masterpiece upon an unmarked canvas.

 

As he continued to work on Hanzo’s neck, he used his cybernetic hand to catch Hanzo’s chin between his fingers. He used this to make Hanzo turn to look at him over his shoulder as he worked on a hickey on the back of the Shimada’s neck. He looked up at the Shimada to see a tint of pink across his face and a hazy look of lust in his eyes. Jesse slowly pulled away from Hanzo’s neck just to capture his lips with his own. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled back to look deeply into Hanzo’s eyes. “Still sure ‘bout bein’ too tired?”

 

\---

 

Hanzo sat hunched over a cup of fresh green tea as he sat in the meditation room of the Overwatch base. He was exhausted and grumpier than usual as he waited for his brother who was late as normal. His back ached and it hurt to sit. Even worse, his neck was extremely stiff. He let out a sigh of frustration and took a sip of tea. He jumped slightly at a voice behind him that was far too loud and cheerful at his hour. “Ohayō gozaimasu, Aniki.”

 

“Genji,” Hanzo said in annoyance. “You're late.”

 

“Gomenasai,” he said as he shifted awkwardly. “I got...distracted.”

 

“Of course you were,” sighed Hanzo. “Just sit down. We need to begin our meditations.”

 

“Hai, of course ani-" Genji cut off suddenly, and Hanzo casted him a rather irritated look.

 

“What?” asked Hanzo.

 

“Oh nothing,” said Genji quickly.

 

“Genji,” growled Hanzo.

 

“You didn't cover up your hickies, brother,” answered Genji.

 

Hanzo froze. His eyes widened slightly, and his grip on his cup tightened.  _ Hickies? _ How had he not remembered what Jesse has started off with last night? How could he have forgotten so easily? Genji's voice cut through his mind, “So, how was he?”

 

Hanzo shot a sharp look at his brother who he could hear stifling his laughter. “Genji…” he growled, and his younger brother broke out laughing. Yep...Hanzo was going to try to murder him...again.


End file.
